


how to solve a conflict as a fifteen foot matriarch

by trashfirecake



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Post-Episode s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, yellow is trying to be an aunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashfirecake/pseuds/trashfirecake
Summary: yellow tries to handle a conflict between embers and steven and  it surprisingly works.





	how to solve a conflict as a fifteen foot matriarch

Reports. meetings. things to do. Yellow diamond was always somewhere, either walking to the next meeting or on one of her colonies, chaos permitting.

most of the time said chaos came from a being sixteen times smaller than her–a 5"7 adolescent refugee who almost was up to the size of her boot. and then there was his smaller counterpart, who is deemed as pink diamond's offspring.

after a quick and angry confrontation with a few citrine guards (who had failed to complete a report that indicated they were ready for their next assignment) yellow warped back into the control room, only to hear a loud crash from the hall, along with the signature childish phrase of "give that back!" she groaned and walked over, activating the panel to the door. walking out to the corridor and towards the noise, she saw the two (who's names were embers and steven) engaged in a fight over a pen.

she stepped forward looked down at embers and steven, who had completely froze at the sight of her.

embers spoke up, trembling. "oh, uh, hi-"

yellow interrupted him with a sharp tone in her voice. "how long was i gone?"

embers looked down at the floor. "i uh, don't know an-"

"look at me. please. i can understand you better when you are," yellow said, sighing. patience wasn't exactly a natural thing for her, but she had gained more experience with it over the years.

"you were gone for exactly two hours and thirty four seconds, i think," embers replied.

yellow arched one brow, looking down at the two. "and you two have managed to get into trouble and fight over an object at the very second i arrive?"

steven stepped in, attempting to explain what happened. "embers was trying to sneak off to the arena and i tried to stop him because you said he couldn't because you didn't want him to get hurt so i tried to take his sword which is a pen-" 

"his sword is a 'pen'. how do you expect me to believe such an excuse?" 

"trust me it i-"

"listen. i have had enough of you two for awhile, and for now, it would be wise to stay out of trouble. and embers, there should be no reason for you to disobey my orders about the arena. do i make myself clear?" 

embers and steven nodded.

"now, if you excuse me, i have some reports to do. please, you two, stay in your rooms for awhile until i'm done. pearl will come get you two when i have completed my work." 

yellow walked away sighing but slightly happy that embers hadn't exploded in anger towards her. "improving, much," she said to herself, smiling abit.


End file.
